My little baby boy
by Xx Phoenix xX
Summary: Just one of those beautiful miricles of life...


From Miroku's point of view.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I blinked open into the darkness, coughing out loud, and then wiping my mouth on the back of my palm. Man my mouth was dry... I sat up, stretched and looked out of the little wooden

window above me. I shivered as the cold bit my skin, and realised I had taken my shirt off last night before settling down. I leaned forward reaching for my shirt in the pitch black, when

something brushed against my leg. I imediatly forgot about the shirt, and looked over admiringly at the beautiful young woman lying below me. Sango murmured in her sleep, turning over

and facing me, her dark eyes closed shut, and her silky brown hair falling loosly around her pale shoulders. The moon shone over her face, illuminating her delicate features, and her slick

neck and collar bones. I sat back and stared at something else. The huge round bump replacing Sango's unually skinny stomch...Our new baby.

I yawned and lay back down, snuggling up against her, Feeling the sheer excitment rise throught me as she snuggled up against my bare chest... _Man.. she was so warm.._. I thought as My

hand found it's way under the covers and around her waist. I rested my hand on her stomach, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her and the small miricle inside of her. My lips

caught her neck, and I kissed her lightly before drifting off into another light sleep. _God knows.. It may be the last night of a full sleep I can get from now on. _I thought as my hand slipped

from her stomach and pulled up the covers. _Damn it was cold tonight..._

My brain kickstarted as something pulled lightly at my hand. My eyes flickered open and nothing moved. The sun shone brightly through the little wooden window, blinding my suddenly. I

shut my eyes again, before folding my arms under my head and trying to sleep again. I was just fading back into my sleep when something clasped my arm, and then warm hands

suddenly pressed into my chest. My eyes shot open to find Sango sitting there, staring down eagerly. She murmured something before crippling back with a quiet groan. I sat up clasping

her with both arms. She shivered in my arms as I gently touched her shoulders and pressed her into my chest. 'Sango...Is something wrong? Are you in pain?' I tried to say calmly, yet

secretly alarmed by the sheer wake up call. She tensed again in my arms, whimpering. 'Sango what's the matter!?' I said loudly clasping her shoulders and staring down at her. I then

noticed her arms clutching her lower stomach and my eyes widened as I noticed her night clothes were soaking. _Man, that was quick... How long has she been in pain for?!_ I swallowed hard

and ran my fingers hrough my shoulder length hair. She looked up at me and gripped my hand. 'I didnt think that this baby would come so quick... bu my waters already broke...' She

stuttered. I was taken aback as I noticed her voice was so shaky and small. I nodded, and a huge wave of excitment hit me, and then a cold wave of fear. I looked at her straight and

touched her burning cheeks. 'Do you want me to get Kagome...' I muttered calmly, my hands shaking. Sango clutched her stomach again and then nodded.

I sped out of the room, and ran down the hall, my heart pounding in my chest. I reached out for the door, and almost fell as my hands slid down the door. _damn, why am I so scared?_ I

thought as I stared at my sweaty hands. I opened the door and ran out into the street, the warm morning sun gleaming over me. I flew through the gardens of our shrine, and breathed

heavilly as my legs carried me threw the gate to the gardens and into the long street ahead of me. I gasped for breath as I plummited down the street, A few young women, up early,

blushed as I ran past them. Yeah, I forgot the shirt again. I gulped and quickened my pace, as big hut came into view. _Thank god Kagome lives so close... _My legs ached as I suddenly

stopped and hammered on the door. I leaned over trying to catch my breath, and looked back over at our temple. _God Sango wait ... I'll be there any minute now._ A couple of second passed

by as I heard nothing from inside. I sighed, and hammered on the door again. A few more second passed by when a farmiliar half demon pulled open the door glaring at me. 'What do'you

want?!' I stepped back at his sudden outburst. _Thats typical from InuYasha, opens the door not knowing who it is and yells at them. _He looked down at me, and frowned. I glanced behind me

to see Kagome coming up behind him. I stepped forward again and egnored InuYasha's insults. _Heck, he can be so irritating at the wrong times!! '_Kagome ... Sango-' I tried to catch my

breath again as Kagome walked towards me. '-She's .. gonna give birth.. ' I managed to splutter. Her face exploded into an excitable smile, as she clutched InuYasha's arm. 'Lets go quick!'

InuYasha looked a little bit suprised himself, and I stood up straight. 'We need to hurry.. she could deliver any minute ..' I said, turning around and breaking into another run. I reached the

gardens gate and Looked back as InuYasha came running up with Kagome clinging onto his back.

I made my way up to the bedroom, Kagome right behind me, and InuYasha still dawdling up the hall, yawning. 'Sango-Chan..' Kagome said as she saw Sango leaning against the wall

clutching her stomach and breathing heavilly. I felt myself go dizzy as I entered the room. Something terrified me about this. I'd been at Sango's side while delivered the twins.. and it was

scary. The crying, screaming, and blood... It scared me, but It was probably 100 times more scary for her. I wanted to be there with her, holding her hand and helping her...but at the

same time I was so scared something would go wrong.. what If the baby didnt make it.. or Sango... I scratched the back of my neck and kneeled down next to her staring at her tired face.

Kagome was walking aroung giving Sango wierd looking 'tablets' as she called them, and damp cloths for me to hold over her forhead. InuYasha stood in the doorway looking partly

embarassed and partly freaked out by everything. I looked back at Sango as she gripped my arm and let out a sharp groan. My head spun as I saw her face creased with pain. My mouth

was so dry, thinking about it... I leaned forward and grabbed my shirt, (the same one i'd been looking for all morning) pulled it over my head and grabbed Sango's shaking hand and kissed

it gently. Sango breathed in and out as Kagome knelt down infront of her. I looked at Kagome, who looked at me and looked away blushing. _Right ... Sango's gonna give birth NOW... _I tried

to hold her hand gently, but my hands were shaking more than hers. Sango's hands slipped out of my own, almost like she was loosing strength. Kagome suddenly looked up and stared

at Sango. 'Sango do you want to push now? A cold sweat flew over me and I swallowed hard...

Sango looked up at me and tensed. 'Miroku I dont want ... It hurts.. I-i..' Sango gasped for breath again, and I clasped both her hands in my own. 'Sango, I'm right here, you can do this..

come on ..' I kissed her forehead and shut my eyes tight as I heard her shout in pain. I sat there, my lips pressed to her forehead, letting her squeeze my hand as hard as she wanted, my

other hand was pressed to her stomach trying (in vain) to relieve some of the pain. _I knew it wouldnt make it anyeaisier.. I just didnt want to look like I was helpless. I didnt want to leave her _

_alone. This is my child as well. I should at least share this pain with her. _Kagome talked about useless things, trying to distract Sango and calm her down, when I looked down and noticed

Sango wasnt listening, but crying in pain instead. I stroked the side of her face, wiping away the warm tears that were ruining the perfect pink cheeks of my wife. So her cheeks wern't

pink anymore, her whole face had gone a shade of pink, but was also pale... I leaned down and kept my hand on her face, and kissed her mouth lightly, before brushing my lips against

her neck and whispering into her ear. I buried my face into her hair, and whispered soothing words to her, telling her I was here with her and that she was alright, and telling her about all

the wonderfull things we could do together as a bigger family. I told her how happy she'd made me and how much I loved her, how much our two beautiful twins would love to see the

new baby. She seemed to have quietened down a little, listening to me and briefly smiling sometimes. _Geez, I really hope Kagome and InuYasha dont think I'm doing something else here... _I

thought as I noticed how close down I was to Sango, how far my hand had travelled down to her lower neck and how close my lips were to her slender neck. I suddenly fell silent when I

heard a faint noise. I thought it was Sango at first .. when I heard it more clearly...A baby...crying...

I didnt look up, but sat there, just listening to Sango breathing and the baby crying. I just sat there...listening to my baby, crying... Sango lay there, breathing in the fresh air and letting

the tears roll down her cheeks. I heard Kagome lean up to Sango, letting her hold the baby. I breathed into Sango's neck, as she told me... 'Miroku, look at our baby boy...' She whispered,

her voice quivering. I swallowed and felt tears pushing into the corners of my eyes. _A boy. My little boy... _I slowly looked up and stared out of tear stained eyes, at the beautiful baby boy

that lay in her arms. It was amazing... All these months we'd waited and waited for.. the fear I had, the pain, excitment, dissapointment, all those emocians I had, weren't even real now..

Nothing mattered but this moment. I touched the soft head of my son and tried to blink away my tears. Sango leaned back in relief and InuYasha joined Kagome's side. I was so happy it

was unbelievable. Sango looked at the baby admiringly as I cuddled into her, and kissed her neck. InuYasha stared at us glaring at the fact that I was kissing my wife. I completely

egnored him, and moved up to kiss her on the lips. Kagome thinking it was all romantic and sweet of course sat and admired the baby, while InuYasha sat glaring at me, and occasionally

stared at the small bundle of baby. We broke apart and I wiped her fringe out of her eyes. 'I love you..Miroku..' She murmured as I returned the statement and planted another kiss on her

lips, before holding my little baby to my chest for the first time.

~ It couldnt have been any better. I couldnt have wanted more. Just Sango, Our two beautiful twins, and our new baby boy. ~


End file.
